


Self-Imposed Challenge

by anonymousComrade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Forum Posts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousComrade/pseuds/anonymousComrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take the SBURB Straight Character Challenge! This is for you gamers out there looking to wring a little more difficulty out of this classic RPG sim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Imposed Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Just to prove that I can write more than sappy romantic Karkat/Terezi bullshit.

GameBRO Forums - Vidya Discussion - Adventure/RPG -> SBURB  
The SBURB Straight Character Challenge - Revision 6  
 _Posted by Sburbian on 4/13/2012 (Last edit: 10/25/2012)_

Alright guys, we've been playing SBURB for 3 years now. Most of us have beaten it like fifty times and it's barely a challenge anymore, but we still play it just to see what the game throws at us next. If you're a new player, you should definitely get a few complete games under your belt first. But if you're a vet looking for a fresh take on this classic, look no further than the SBURB Straight Character Challenge.

Simply put, this challenge puts your skills to the test in ways you'd never have to deal with normally. For example, in a normal game, most first denizens can be duoed by a hammerkind Soldier and any Space-aspect character. There have been sessions with as few as three players that walked away not just with a victory over the Black Queen, but a total obliteration of Derse's army.

But how do you deal with threats when you only have one set of tools? One Monk of Frost can be an invaluable ally against a Flame Ogre; going up against one with a team composed _entirely_ of them would be suicide if handled in the usual manner. When you're forced to use a team made up of characters with the same class and aspect, it's a different game. Abilities that were previously useless become lifesavers. Methods you'd never try in a "real" game become viable.

 **THE RULES:**

1) Use Winnie the Poop 2's SBURB Hacking Guide to ensure most of your players are assigned the same class and aspect. You are allowed a maximum of eight players. Note that a game requires at least three players to win, and you must have an Heir-class, a Space-aspect, and a Time-aspect for victory. Your Heir must share the common aspect, and your Space- and Time-aspects must share the common class. You may not make an Heir of Time, as that's ludicrously broken and goes against the entire point of this challenge. Heirs of Space are allowed if you're picking a difficult challenge (i.e. Philosophers of Peace, hell I might even allow you to use an Heir of Time on THAT shit)  
2) Leave the random worldgen alone. This challenge is _supposed_ to use random worlds.  
3) All your characters must use the same strife specibus (though you _are_ allowed to use different weapons for each character). Throw away or sell any specibi dropped from enemies.  
4) All of your prototypings must relate to either your characters' class or aspect. For example, if you're doing a Knights of Thunder run then I expect your sprites to become some goddamn variant of electric warriors.  
5) **_Under no circumstances are you allowed to prototype anything related to frogs pre-entry._** Doing so means you get the Black King as your final boss instead. Compared to the Black Queen his melee hits like a freight train but he has no ranged attack to speak of and like a third of the HP. If you're doing an easy class/aspect I expect pre-entry double prototypings. If you're doing a REALLY easy class/aspect (fucking Thieves of Light, why don't they ever nerf this bullshit) then I expect at least one of your guys to prototype a fucking harlequin so you end up fighting Noir and don't get to just fucking sleep through your session while it basically wins itself. If you're doing Heirs of Breath then you'd _better_ fucking prototype _the First goddamn Guardian AND a harlequin_ or I swear to God I won't even fucking list your victory on the site.  
6) **One** of your players is allowed to ascend to God Tier, and not your Time-aspect guy or your Heir, either. If you Godtier those guys, or more than one guy, and I find out it's an automatic disqualification. No restrictions on resurrection via dreamselves though, we're using normal rules on that.  
7) Try to keep your time shenanigans to a minimum. I'll look the other way if your Time guy uses them to undo a total party kill but I won't be so lenient if he uses them to control the economy of an entire planet.

 **HOW TO PARTICIPATE:**  
Post the captchalogue code for your Ultimate Alchemy upon victory in this thread. This'll let me see how you won and what you did, and if there's no funny business you get in the List o' Winners, which is linked to in my sig. There's no limit to how many times you can do this so send me your code for every run you complete, and you'll get a new entry in The List every time.

 

 **NEWEST WINNERS:**  
Name - Weapon, Class/Aspect  
\------------------------  
Sburbian - Axekind, Templars of Earth (my seventh run!)  
Winnie the Poop 2 - Bladekind, Ninjas of Fire (congrats on your third run, bro)  
BROSIDEN - Fistkind, Philosophers of Clockwork (HIS FIRST RUN AND HE GETS AN ULTRA NOIR ENDING, TRIPLE PROTOTYPED PRE-ENTRY AND DIDN'T EVEN GO GODTIER, HOLY SHIT)  
ectoBiologist - Hammerkind, Bards of Law (holy shit this guy is a machine, victory #15 for him)  
autonomousArctangent - Fistkind, Monks of Frost (made his game-required players sit out most of the game and powered through with just three monks, which balances out the fact that they were using Jack's fucking chainsaw arm from Madworld as a weapon from practically the beginning)

\------------------------------------------------------

Re: The SBURB Straight Character Challenge - Revision 6  
 _Posted by Winnie the Poop 2 on 4/14/2012_  
You forgot to mention, if you're having trouble remembering low-level stuff because you've been focusing on endgame for the last three years, check out tentacleTherapist's SBURB FAQ. There's a reason people called it the best FAQ for SBURB until VERY recently.

Also, re: the challenge: just finished my first run. G4adxAopiMjnaUel is my code.

\------------------------------------------------------

Re: The SBURB Straight Character Challenge - Revision 6  
 _Posted by Omega10 on 4/14/2012_

Y699mjo1llawrDFejnCa

There's my first entry

\------------------------------------------------------

Re: The SBURB Straight Character Challenge - Revision 6  
 _Posted by Sburbian on 4/14/2012 (Last edit: 4/14/2012)_

\--  
Originally Posted by **Winnie the Poop 2**  
 _Also, re: the challenge: just finished my first run. G4adxAopiMjnaUel is my code._  
\--

Nice, _textbook_ Soldiers of Thunder run. Had to use your Time player to save your asses a couple times I see, but it's all good.

\--  
Originally Posted by **Omega10**  
 _Y699mjo1llawrDFejnCa_

 _There's my first entry_  
\--

 ~~Nice first run there bro. Not everyone takes up Gunslingers on their first run, especially not Gunslingers of Iron, their movement penalties just aren't newb-friendly at all. Also haha at your prototypings, love how they're all Megaman characters.~~

EDIT: hahahahahaha nice try bro. I almost didn't catch it but I had a hunch when I realized all of your sprites were based off of Megaman 4 bosses. You threw a bunch of copies of that game at your sprites and one of them turned out to be Toad Man. DQ'd. Go back and do it right if you want to be on the list.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [tentacleTherapist's SBURB Walkthrough v6.0 (December 4, 2011)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/277924) by [liquidCitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidCitrus/pseuds/liquidCitrus)




End file.
